


Look Where We Are Now

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2019 [14]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, During Canon, Established Relationship, F/F, Feelings Realization, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fluff, Kissing, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Valentine's Day, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “The best things in life are unexpected.”





	Look Where We Are Now

They hadn't expected it to end up like this; they only wondered why it hadn't happened sooner.

Ami never thought of Makoto holding her hand, palm to palm, until she felt her skin against hers. It was like something out a dream, one she didn't want to wake up from.

Makoto never thought how much she ignored the fluttering in her chest when Ami was close to her, only when she held her close. She held Ami close, and never wanted to let go.

"Honestly, I never saw this happening, Ami," Makoto muttered, feeling a combination of happy and dizzy, her chest heaving, and her lips bruised from the other woman's soft, eager kisses from before.

On Makoto's left, Ami lied next to her, smiling and gazing at her as she ran her fingertips mindfully over her flushed pink face.

"I thought so too, Makoto. But, as they say, the best things in life  _are_  unexpected."

Makoto grinned as she leaned into Ami, wrapping her strong arms around her lithe body, kissing her neck and collarbone as the warm, fuzzy feelings in her chest continued to grow.

"I couldn't agree more, Ami."


End file.
